vordainfandomcom-20200214-history
Temple Quest Part 2
Email Thread Previous (See Temple Quest Part 1) Setting the Scene: In the north eastern reading room, a large emaciated black dog struggles as it pulls the decaying dead into a neat row as Filk, Owen, Jin and Illiana realize this is far too intelligent to be a simple animal. Just to the South Zia leans back against a wall talking to a pudgy bard who is being assaulted by a very unhappy white cat. There a half orc slowly tends to his own terrible bleeding wounds as two twin rogues tend to one another. In the southern most bedroom, Dino and Aila explore a long abandoned bedroom to what may appear to be a high priest. dust old book shelves flank the walls and an old dilapidated bed frame sits along the far wall. a single chest of drawers sits on the eastern wall. The whole room is spotless, but shows no signs of use. --- Talking to NPCs Zia, exhausted and a bit deflated when the bard mentions that he can't cure the blindness, continues resting against the wall and begins a conversation with the bard. "Thank you for calling your brethren to aid in our last battle. You guys sure helped us and especially our little gnome fighter out." Zia pauses, then extends his hand out in the general direction of the bard. "I'm Zia Millhaven, I apologize for the late introduction, it has been a rather messy expedition." (Zia will continue to rest and converse with those within ear shot until the group decides to return to the keep) ---- "Errr, uhh yeah. About that... Don't mention it." The pudgy bard says before leaning in to the point where his breath can be felt "no really don't mention it. Gustinn would not be happy." The cat continues to claw at his tunic tearing strings from it as it hisses away. "The names Luu-Fu, teller of tales and the right hand of the might Gostinn Godshot. Hero of all the land, saver of damsels, savior of kindgoms, slayer of monsters, tamer is beasts, explorer of the wilds..." Luu-Fu continues on and on in his own world as he begins to sing about Gostinn's great deeds. After a few minutes pass, Luu-Fu finishes his song to a barrage of pebbles thrown by the twins and half orc. The half orc exhales sharply. "Hrrmph I can't believe I followed a pansy like this into battle." The half orc says in a manner loud enough to hear clearly. The twins share glances awkwardly. "Ehh pay ain't half bad and we are alive, but I guess just barely so." One of the twins replies. "Yeah, well it is the life of the merc, but some support would be nice." The other answers. As Luu-Fu runs over to defend Gostinn with claims that the leader is winning the competition as they lay around and chat, the group desends into an all out argument. Only the lone warlock stands silently glaring at his companions. Finally, the group turns to Zia. "You, cocky blind man. Even you must be able to see more clearly than this dullard. Our "leader" is no more than a fraud, no?" The half orc asks pointedly. "All of you see the cowardice of the oh so mighty Godshot!" He shouts to the room in general. ------ "A boisterous fool and perhaps a bit misguided, that he is, and probably not the savior of the lands or damsels..." Zia half chuckles as he responds to the orc, amused by the silly song and the pettiness of the group. A group he and his friends just risked their lives competing against until mere minutes ago. "Now I don't know where he ran off to, but he is no coward in my eyes. The fellow did display impressive prowess and charisma leading you bunch here." Zia gives a nod in Luu-Fu's general direction. Then, as Zia takes a big gulp from the waterskin, he grimaces as the movement opens up some of his wounds. He sighs and acknowledges, "Regardless, we, and you all, did well to stay alive in this silly competition." ------- While watching the strange dog line up the bodies of the unlucky adventurers, Jin feels a sense of sadness for the the lost friends but was happy at the same time for seeing that such companionship extends beyond. In response Jin asks those in the room for a moment of silence and then plays a somber tune with hopeful lyrics. After another dramatic moment, Jin turns to go back into the other room and quietly recites a few verses for a new tune he’s working on As he makes it into the other room, Jin pretends to be unimpressed as the other chubby bard recites an elaborate verse. However, all Jin can think about is how the chubby guy disappeared and reappeared somewhere else in the blink of an eye. Jin decides to sit with Zia to wait for the others and learn what he can. The half orc snorts loudly, but stops shouting. "You pink skins have a weird sense of leadership and courage. But hate or love the guy Tarajj dun leave a job half done." The half orc says as he struggles to get up using his battle axe as a cane. Deep cuts in his flesh are apparent and it appears in some places some bone is exposed, but he dressed the areas quickly and adeptly with some bandages and an herbal salve. "You, be a good leader and tend to your wounded he say tossing a wad of bandages wrapped around a small vial at Zia" Tarajj snorts watching the blind Zia struggle to catch the ball before walking to the unopened door to the south west and with a grunt, slamming his greataxe into the door. A few strikes and the door falls inward. Shadows dance off the jagged splinters as Tarajj stands winded. "Vygior, Viola, stop faking injuries. Those pink skins aren't fighting us 'ere. Now get up and get to work." Tarajj shouts as the twins stand. Both twins bleed terribly but Viola's movement seems unimpeded by bloodloss. Vygior moves somewhat unevenly, but it appears to be from several layers of bandages applied to him. "Back on the market then? Maybe we should have gone to slay the legendary monsters like I said in the first place." Vygior shouts back. ---- The Dog The dog struggles. As it pulls, the skin around the ribs seems to pull tightly yet the dog does not relent. One by one each body is pulled so they all lay upon their backs. The dog nods in front of each and makes an odd growling noise. Once the dog finishes making noise, it paws at the face of each of the fallen lightly, before moving to the next of the fallen. Once the dog finishes attending to each person it walks toward the group sniffs then begins walking southward toward Aila and Dino. ---- In the room to the south, the cleric runs a finger across the top of a dusty bookshelf, and her eyes along the walls of the deserted bedroom. Her brow furrows as she peers closely at the wall hangings, rickety furniture, and rows of long neglected books, as if scowling at them hard enough could make them yield their secrets. There must be some sort of clue here, Aila thinks. Something. Anything. Who was this priest, and why did he leave? Did this temple degenerate because its inhabitants had left...or did they leave because it had fallen into darkness? She squeezes her eyes shut as she thinks back to the days before her quarantine. Was there ever anything in her studies about how a temple of Quint could become the dwelling place of abominations, sword-wielding sculptures, and ill-tempered suits of armor? Aila steps toward the chest of drawers and reaches out a cautious hand to pull one of them open. Somewhere outside the room, the soft patter of four-legged footfalls grows ever so slightly louder. ----- The black dog's claws clack against the flat stone work suggesting a slightly uneven gait. Eventually it gets to the opened room and sits just past the door way. What little light shines in the room seems to glint off the two onyx eyes as the stare piercingly at Aila and Dino. The dog does not move but stares motionless. After a moment the dog stands up and walks forward. He sniffs and paws at a few of the pieces of furniture in better condition before pawing a book off of the shelf. As it falls a few pages separate from the spine, and the dog almost seems to wince. Slowly the dog examines the pages, and after a while draws a paw from right to left, and turns the page. After a few pages a loud sound of a shouting half orc and metal hitting wood echoes through the temple. The dog stands, and scampers off toward the source. ----- It was...odd, to say the least. Aila had never in her life see a dog act so strangely. She watched in stunned silence as the book fell to the ground, well-loved pages coming come loose from their bindings. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or a trick of the light, but she could have sworn the dog's face had twitched in an almost human expression. Was that dog....reading that book? Her eyes widen as she follows its gaze. What was it....or he....looking at? For just a minute, time seems to freeze before, all of a sudden, the silence is shattered. A thump. A shout. The dog darts into the hall and she pulls the drawer open just as the sounds of barking and the shouts of a deafened elf fill the air. ---- Although it is dark and hard to see, the spilling bright light illuminates the doorway and is clear to Aila. The dog seemed to very meaningfully do what he did. There were no extraneous actions, no hesitations and the little clumsyness there seemed to be due to the lack of fingers more than anything else. Upon looking at the open book unfamiliar symbols fill the page. What does stand out is a very similar pentacle. What is odd about the pentacle is the shapes that have then been superimposed over it. The pentacle shows up a few dozen times in the next several pages, each with a different symbol drawn over top. Inside the drawers there are some finely woven robes. Nicely spun and evenly stiched, it almost looks like a flat sheet of cloth rather than roughspun hand made cloths. Another drawer seems to be filled with ofther finely crafted articles of cloths. ---- Aila picks up the cloth thoughtfully, then reaches down and picks up the abandoned book. After a moment's hesitation (there seems to be come sort of pandemonium going on outside), she slips the edge of the cloth into the book at the open page, and carefully wraps the rest around the fragile volume. She slips it carefully into her bag, feeling odd somehow, as if an epiphany is trying, but not quite succeeding, to piece itself together in her head. "I'm going to see what that noise was," she tells the gnome as she runs out the door. "Please do not die in my absence, Mister Fierybottom!" To the left is another door--to a room she's never been in before--and with a feeling of apprehension, she reaches out to open it. --- (Dino's moment of clarity in the castle place) Everything sort of hurts. Not an active pain, but more of the memory of a pain. I feel like I was asleep for a long, long time, and now I'm not quite ready to be awake. It's okay big guy, you got this! Damn broach, always talking. Well I guess it's right. Why'd Aila run off with that dog? What did she grab? One of the drawers is open, but it's just clothes inside. Or maybe sheets. Whoa... grab onto the bookshelf to steady myself). It's so quiet now. These books look old, but they're so well organized. What did this guy read? [I look at the spines of the books to see if anything catches my attention. I pull out most interesting looking book. It's been so long since I've been able to read! All this wandering time, when's a gnome 'sposed to take a repose? pocket the book and turn to leave the room. I stop at the door, turn around, and pull out a silk linen from the drawers and wrap it around my neck as a scarf. Straightening the top hot, I tip it to nowhere in particular before heading out of the room and rejoining Aila and Iliana in the adjoining rooms. The Last Room Jin watching the 3 walk into the next room, casually leaving a trail of blood, Jin’s gets a urge to be adventurous. Jin turns to Zia and suggests that they should go exploring. “Maybe there are treasures yet to be discovered! Or maybe a way to give light to your eyes.” Zia may have been a bit surprised by Jin’s sudden excitement, so Jin decides to go on ahead and turns to Zia. IF you want to join, just follow the sound of my voice”. Jin then starts walking to the hallways Dino and Aila disappeared into while singing of Jin the Great. Jin sees the big metal door and tries to open it. ----- The door creeks and groans. The door does not seem barred, but appears to be held with rust and time. Leaning into the door and musting all his strength, Jin is able to shoulder the door open. As the doors part light pours out in blinding contrast to the darkness. Inside two large statues watch over the room. In the center is an alter raised about a foot above the ground in the shape of a 5 pointed star. The alter gives off an atmosphere almost the opposite of the large statue in the pool. 5 armed solders are carved from rough hewn granite. Each statue depicts a different person in ceremonial arms and armor, although the helmets obsucre the faces. Each of the statues faces inward towards a single solitary clear gem. A blinding light radiates from the gem, although clear and visible cracks disrupt the way the light dances across the room. Along the far wall a smaller table sits flanked by tapestries. One depicts a child, small and weak upon a battle field, dragging wounded to safety. The next pannel, a woman surrounded by sick, tending to them. The final pannel showed the same woman, now showing signs of age with hand raised as a arrow piercing smoke collides with her hand in a ball of light. The other tapestry depicts a nebulous bright cloud that covers the sky as the world flourishes. The next panel shows a backened arrow that pierces the sky as 5 balls of light fall to the earth. Upon the table sit some ceremonial robes as well as some odd metallic objects. One is an ornately carved metallic orb adorned with gold trim. The other appears to be a small rod, laced in fine carvings all around. As soon as the door is opened the large dog abbandons his previous course of direction and turns into a full Sprint towards the now open metallic door. ------ Jin explores the room to look for anything clues about what is going on with this table. Jin also wonders whether the Tapestries are depicting Quint. Jin wants to take the gem, but saves that for last. After looking around, Jin approaches the table to take the gem --- As Jin pushes the door open, holy light bathes his body. For a moment everything seems to glow before growing. In a moment of panic Jin goes to step back but feeling awfully off balance falls on to all fours. In a breif moment of horror, his hands have been replaced with paws. The sudden scent of stale air and mosture fills his nostrils. [Jin is currently a dog Looking up at the tapestries, Jin is able to focus his mind and put the odd transformation into the back of his head. Looking over the depiction, it does appear to be some form of depiction of Quint, yet it seems contrary to the histories. Common lore says that the gods came together and wove the world together. Each putting an aspect of themselves to form humanity and the world. This seems to depiction a regular mortal who became Quint. As Jin approaches the gem, the sound of the other dog scrambling to get there in time fills the air. The dog charges in but is unable to push Jin aside. Sliding and falling to the ground the large dog gives out a bark. Jin approaches the diamond. --- Zia is fumbling around with the bandage and vial Tarajj generously tossed at him, wondering how the rest of his companions are doing, when Jin rushes by yelling something about treasures. "Good luck! I'll be at the ready in case I hear sounds of battle," Zia shouts towards the sound of Jins retreating footsteps. Zia stays put, continuing to lean against the wall to maintain his bearings. The room is a lot quieter now that everyone has wandered off, and Zia hears the footsteps and voices of Illiana, Owen, and Filk in the adjoining room. "Owen! Illiana!" Zia calls out, not even bothering to call Filk, "Are you in need of any aid? I have some bandages and ointment if any of you are gravely injured." ---- Ilianna, though unable to hear anything, can see quite clearly in the dark. Upon seeing the half orc throw what looks like bandages to Zia and Zia waving them at her, she knew he was asking whether she needed help. Unsure of her own voice and how loud she is, Ilianna, unbeknownst to herself, shouts loudly towards Zia, "I'M DOING ALRIGHT, THANK YOU MY FRIEND! SAVE THEM FOR THE OTHERS WHO MIGHT NEED THEM MORE!" Ilianna then sees a glimpse of light peering through the door way to the south, and again, unbeknownst to herself, shouts to Zia, Owen, and Filk, "I'M FOLLOWING THE LIGHT SOURCE! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO GET ME WHEN WE ARE READY TO LEAVE THIS TEMPLE!" Ilianna then makes her way down to the south of the room... ---- Aila enters the room unimpeded with Illiana to see a strange dog standing over a brilliant diamond. Cracks pepper the surface of what once would have been a gorgeous gem. On the floor lays the exhuasted and emaciated dog from before. It barks weakly, unable to get up. --- Aila blinks and turns to Iliana. "Where are all these dogs coming from?" she asks before remembering that the elf can't hear her. She looks back and forth at the two animals for a minute, before her eyes follow the new dog's gaze to the diamond. They widen. 'Take it!!' hisses the voice in her head with undisguised excitement. 'Take the diamond, you idiot!! Before that damn dog gets it!' ---- Ilianna was thrown off by the sudden appearance of Aila in the dark room. However, even in the dark, she was able to spot Aila's eyes glistening, as they did so every now and then when Aila magically turned into a completely different person. "Oh no... I hope Aila isn't turning into Laira..." Ilianna thought to herself. The diamond sparkles even in the dark, "it must be special..." Ilianna continued to think to herself. Even though the emaciated dog, who acted very much not like a dog, looked weak and helpless, he had a look of determination to protect this room and this diamond 'til the very end. "Aila, do you think we should leave the diamond be?" Ilianna quietly asked Aila. --- Aila’s forces her eyes closed, shutting out the image of the diamond. But she shakes her head no. As in no—they couldn’t just leave it be, entombed in this fallen place, just waiting to fall into the wrong hands. She hates it when she agrees with the voice. Owen is interested in the marks scratched in by the dog and decided to sketch the graphic down on a piece of paper and thinks if he knows anything about or related to it. — — — — — The scratched marks on the floor seem lacking. Looking at the transcription gives a similar feeling as looking at a drawn face without a nose. Filk leans in to look at the rough drawing on vellum. "Huh. have.... have I seen that before?" Fink asks bemused. "It feels like something I should know. Well It seems we are being left behind, perhaps I may look at that again later when we have completed our feats of heroism." Filk continues. A small grin crosses his face and for a moment it appears as if Filk is almost enjoying himself. --- Upon hearing the half-orc barbarian mention legendary monsters, Owen immediately turns towards the mercenary group. “LEGENDARY MONSTERS YOU SAY!” Owen then grabs Filk, and puts his arm over Filk’s shoulder. “Filk, there’s word of legendary monsters about! How exciting is that? If you thought the foes we faced today were epic, then oh boy you are in for a treat!” — — — — — — Filk pales. "Uhhh these were pretty legendary enough for me I must say." Filk stammers. "Heh a green boy like you wouldn't last a second against a dragon, or beholder" Vygior says. The half orc shoots a piercing look to the male elf. "Err, green as in fresh not like...." Vygior tapers off into silence as he looks over the green tinted half orc. "Anyone with half a brain knows those things don't exist. Just stupid creations dem old folk made up so they could claim they killed the last of em" Tarajj says seemingly satisfied that Vygior became uncomfortable. "Ehhh the pretend rich man was a liar, but I know fear when I see it, and that man was afraid. If he said crazy things like dragons and eye monsters rained death upon his caravan, I believe it. I don't believe he was a merchant, but his coin is good as any other." Viola chimes in "Yeah, perhaps when we get back we can take him up, make a bit of coin our way outta this hellish mountain." Vygior says returning to his previous self "Nah, we stay. at least a day. Should be Dovak's ascension day when we get back, and I a'int gonna be caught on the road or in the north. No real fighters are found down south and thats exactly what I plan on ramming into my fist." Tarajj said with a bit of a laugh. "You two, "Blind man" and "Take your kid to work" you may be winning here, but don't you think I don't repay my debts. We fight honest here, and no lives will be lost but I expect to see exactly what you are made of when we get down this forsaken mountain." Tarajj says before continuing to smash the door in. ---- After seeing the blinding light come from the door, Owen quickly rushes to the room to see what has happen. Upon entering, the tapestry grabs Owen’s attention and Owen begins to think about the story that is being told in the tapestry. “Huh... Interesting. This story doesn’t line up with what we’ve been told about the history of Quint. Could this possibly be part of a grand unknown epic?! What do you think Filk?” — — — — — — Owen sees the new dog and approaches him. “Oh look another doggy. Would you like some food and some scratchies doggy?” Owen takes a small piece of rations and approaches to pet the new dog. --- "Uhhh well. I don't know much sir. I guess it must be right if it is in the temple though. Should I draw a sketch?" Filk answers eagerly. When Owen instead approaches the new dog with rations Filk quickly jots in his book "Treat animals kindly." followed by "Carry extra rations" --- Owen gives Filk a strong slap on the back. "Nonsense Filk! Did you see how well you were able to fend off those great foes? I was extremely impressed! I'm sure you can fell a legendary monster on your own if given the chance!" Owen then turns towards the other mercenaries "Ahh but my fellow adventurers! Although we may be (using air quotes) "green", even the greatest heroes have had their beginner moments, and it's the underdog stories of a fledglings who become CHAMPIONS that make for a truly invigorating story! Right Filk?!" Owen gives Filk another pat on the back. "Regardless, may we follow you to where you originally heard about these legendary creatures? I would love to know more." Owen extends his hand out to shake with the mercenaries. "My name is Owen Cain by the way, and this is Filk." --- "Uhh, well I wouldn't really say I fended off the form, but it did feel like I found a strength that I never knew I had. Perhaps we can do a few more normal monsters before we square off against legends." Filk says gently as he averts his gaze to look up at own occasionally before returning to making eye contact with the floor. Tarajj looks over. "Who would have known, there are people out there as long winded as that wind bag." He points at Luu-Fu using the butt of his battle axe. Viola chimes in "don't let old green grump scare you. I think the man went to stay at the De Helf Mon tavern in the keep. We told him drink is better at the Errant Fool, but he was weirdly insistent not to set foot inside. He should probably still be there, I doubt many would take him seriously or noticed the platinum coins he's get hidden in the stiching of his cloths." "What you want to race them again?!?" Tarajj bark. "Oh come now, we are celebrating asention day, then I will certainly need to patch up some wounds, if they want to run off into that mess, they are more than welcome." Viola says evenly. One by one they Vygior, and Viola introduce themselves. "Old grump over there is Tarajj, and mister edgy hide in the corner is Ivac" Vygior says gesturing to the half orc and the warlock. ----------- "Oh yes perfect Filk! Having a sketched record of this might lead us to an epic quest! See you are getting the hang of being an adventurer!" --- It is apparent that Fill, although abnote take is not an artist. Stick figures can only approzinmate the intricate detail of the tapestry but Filk works quickly. ------------------------------ Slowly, Aila approaches the diamond and the dog. The light of the gem seems to reflect in both of their eyes as the cleric reaches out, praying to Quint that she won’t be bitten, cursed, or otherwise mutilated. Her hands close around the gem and she lifts it up. --- The Vision A familiar light bathes Aila as she lifts the diamond from it's resting place. The light is so bright yet it still grows in intensity. As she tries to embrace the glory of Quint, the light become more intense. The light begins to feel hot and a cacaphony of conflicting emoting rage. Sorrow, anger, confusion, pain, determination. Aila opened her eyes, never realizing they were ever closed. She stands in a featureless white expanse. those who roll under 15 appear as well anyone having the vision can speak celestial let me know "Qrrrl chaaaa fay luuuaaaa" a voice calls out softly. It continues on sounding more and more distant and more and more deperate. Eventually the voice becomes inaudible. A group of shadows appear on the horizon, but close the space and are upon Aila in a heartbeat. "Leave the temple. The wards will keep it safe while we go." A shadowy wisp says. "Must we take the acolytes too. Some are no more than 10, what good will they do against that monstrosity." Another shadow relplies. "Quint's light guides us all." The first shadow replies. "So we march then?" The second shadow asks. "Our faith demands it. If anything is left of her we must fight, even if there are none left, this temple will slowly gather energy and one day it too will return our souls so we may fight again." The fist shadow says somberly. "I don't like it either, but the elders do not think we will win, and there is no other way to keep the perversion at Bay. Our faith demands it." The second shadow matches the somber tone. "What kind of gem do you think my soul will coalesce into?" The first shadow asks. With that darkness takes everyone who saw the vision unconsciousness takes them as fitful dreams take each and every one dreams if you want --------- who did not experience the vision. The room visibly shutters. For a second a second of panic sets in as it seems as if all the statues move. However, instead of unsheath their weapons and step forward they begin to turn to dust. Like a sand sculpture in the wind, dust flakes away as the figures dissolve. After a moment, the room begins to brighten as light pierce's through the roof. The room begins to dissolve. Everything save the 5 gems slowly darkens and slowly dissolves. Those who had the vision collapse to the ground all at once, completely unmoving. "What good forsaken.... EVERYBODY OUT NOW!!!" Tarajj belts out. The entire temple desolves leaving a flat stone clearingthere the unconscious lay. Covered in a foot of sooty black ash. "What in the 8 God's was that" Vygior shouts. he reaches into his bag of holding and only pulls out ash. The Aftermath hours pass before the vision seers awaken is set up and the night is spent in the clearing before returning ----- Aila, Ilianna, Zia all black out and have the vision. Dino stays awake to see the temple go poof. --- A barrage of emotions and a burning light. A surge of unexplained rage, then intense sadness, then a sharp pain. A desperate voice calls out in an unfamiliar language, and as she turns to look for its source, she is surprised to see the elf and the soldier standing behind her in the sea of white. Two blurry shadows talk of a temple, and the faithful fighting to save...something. Someone. A fragmented, broken being worth dying for. Disoriented, the cleric reels. The words swirl around her faster than she can take them in. “Wards...take the acolytes...the temple..gather energy and one day...return our souls...” Aila’s head feels like it’s splitting. She doesn’t know why, but images from their battle flash into her head. A broken plate. A shredded rug. A shattered statue. Why did she suddenly think of those? At the mention of the gem, the soul inside her thrashes wildly. It cries out, agitated, struggles like a wild animal, throws itself against the walls of its cage. The vessel, dazed, slackens her grip and it breaks through. Searing pain welcomes her back into her flesh-and-bone prison. Heavy eyelids open and she coughs violently, her mouth and lungs filled with of some sort of vile ash. She spits it out, grimacing, and makes a little sound that is definitely not a whimper. As she attempts to wipe her sooty mouth with an even sootier sleeve, she realizes that her hand is still clenched tightly around the diamond. Her eyes refocus slowly as she looks around the room, revealing a scene that looks nothing like the room they had just been in. She blinks the dust from her eyes. “Where...” Laira turns and spits more dust out onto the floor. “...in the nine hells am I?” ---- Astounded by the transformation of the dog into an elderly, respectable looking cleric, Ilianna slowly approaches him. "How did you do that?" Ilianna asks cautiously, almost forgetting that she could not hear. "How did I do what" The cleric asks back, "Oh, you mean this?" He points to himself. Ilianna stares at him blankly, as she had no idea what he just said. Quickly, she motions to her ears and shakes her head. "Ahh... I see." The cleric nodds knowingly. "I think I might be able to help you." He says as he wave his hands in the air, pointing towards Ilianna. All of sudden, it feels as if Ilianna had finally awoken from a deep slumber. She rushes up to him and thanks him profusely. "No need to thank me." He simply replies. "Good sir, I believe there is someone else who needs your help." Ilianna says quickly before the cleric begins to walk away, "his name is Zia, Zia Millhaven, he hasn't been able to see since leaving the temple." "You can tell him to find me here." The cleric says. ---- The armor clad cleric nods as the deaf Ilianna shouts at him. "Still your mind" he says as light seems to bend and accumulate around his hands. As he touches Ilianna the deafening roar or wind subsides in her ears. Next he reaches out to touch Zia, and in an instant the dark fog lifts from Zia's eyes. Finally he touches the pair of animals restoring Jin and Gustinn to their humanoid forms. "That magic is not one to easily counteract. Being trapped there for nearly a week I should retire and regain my strength before we journey back. Bolk, what arrangements have you made?" The cleric says in a Stern and practiced tone, not letting any of his fatuigue show. "Well, I have a room at the Errant Fool Tavern. We can stay there until the next caravan southward." Bolk says, with his identity revealed, his bravado and commanding attitude dissapte. "Very well." The cleric says before turning to the mob of our heroes and Gustinn's group. "I personally would like to thank you all. I am master Kazha've. The TRUE master of the paladins of Quint. I am sure you have many questions about that temple. I will share what I can, although my understanding is limited as well. Perhaps I should tell you our story and you make take it as you will. Originally, Bolk and I had come here on our own, the forces that threaten to plunge all of Vordain into darkness are plenty and so there are few able believers of Quint who have time for trivialities. I had a vision of a series of temples of Quint, shrouded in the planes, floating through time and so I left my post and went in search. Years or research and exploration lead me here. I had hoped to find something, traces of knowledge lost or weapons long forgotten to turn the tides, but we had underestimated the temple. The defences quickly overran us and so we opted to return and hire some help. The mercenaries did well, but once I fell victum to an enchantment they began to steal whatever they could and the wards slay them all." Kazha've said plainly. "So, now I must shamefully return to my post empty handed, to stand against the cresting wave. I only hope that there is still a post to return to. But if we are to travel in this perilous time I need to regain my own strength. So, keep the magic item and the gold as a personal thanks, but know that many forces move in the shadows and one day they will call for you. Hopefully, we will meet again as allies on the field of war." Kazha've said in the same athratarian tone. "Sir, were you not able to retieve any of the artifacts?" Bolk asked meekly. The elder cleric simply gave a disapprovingly look. "Well surely they must have found something of use. I hired them to retieve artifacts as well as save survivors." Bolk said. ~~~ After the cleric touches his eyes, Zia blinks and stands dazed for a few seconds. It takes him a bit longer than usual to collect himself, especially as he witnesses a dog transform into Jin and a cat into Gustinn. It had been a challenging experience, being bereft of sight, fighting strange nonsensical foes, and suddenly collapsing and having the strangest dream of his life, then waking up in an unfamiliar camp with the castle nowhere in view. Zia absentmindedly listens as Kazha've introduces himself, trying to piece everything together, when he suddenly is reminded of their mission at the mention of the word artifacts. "My apologies Sir Kazha've, you have my thanks for restoring my sight," Zia bows in gratitude. He then gently picks the amethyst out of his pack and explains, "This strange gem that I found at the temple is what clouded my vision, it has a... very mysterious and powerful feel about it." Zia offers it to Kazha've, "Hopefully this would be of use to you against whatever mysterious forces Vordain may be facing." Zia then looks around and his companions and Gustinn's group as he apologizes, "Unfortunately, we were too late and unable to find any survivors. However, my companions and these fellow competitors may have some finds that may be of use to you." --- “Not so fast, mister,” says the cleric from behind him. She stays a step back and waves the diamond from afar, still clutching it tightly. “If I’m not wrong—and I rarely am—we agreed to give the stuff over to ‘Head-of-Paladins’-sweaty-guy over there.” She points with her other hand to Bolk. “Can’t help but notice that a couple points on our little contract got glossed over. In some circles, that’d make it null and void, no?“ Hoping she looks calmer she feels, Laira looks at the gem, holds it up to the light contemplatively. “But I’m not unreasonable. I’m happy to hand it over peacefully.” She starts to extend her hand with the gem, but before the man reaches out to take it, pulls it back. “In exchange for information.” ---- Kazha've nods. "Thankfully you were able to save me. The loss of the others is a shame, but only Quint may Lord over those who pass from this realm into the next." As Zia proffers the amethyst a look of confusion comes over the old clerics face. This is different from the cracked gem I saw. That was clear like a diamond." He pauses. "These are not true gems." Kazha've muses. Laira interjects. "Alright then, I can accept those terms." Kazha've says before he begins to chant. A large circle appears woven into the very dirt of the ground. The sudden gust of wind and appearance of a divine circle surprises people passing by. "Those who lie or deliberately mislead within this circle will wish they had not done so. So, with that I Kazha've Guthante Durir agree to answer questions to the best of my ability so long as it does not violate my oath. In return do you agree to give any and all objects in your possession that came from the temple, to me, here and now, with no further obligatios due?" Kazha've says with a fierce light in his eyes. "If you agree state your name, and ask your questions." --- “Aila Tightwater,” says the cleric, stepping forward. She glances nervously at the magical circle. “Sort of. Don’t know my real name exactly. It’s...” She waves a hand impatiently. “I go by Laira.” Counting off her fingers, she speaks quickly. “One. What in the hells just happened here? I pick up a diamond and next thing I know I’m in some kind of vision. People talking about a battle and a temple gathering energy and whatnot. What was that all about?” “Two. That room. Those murals on the wall. Am I wrong or was that supposed to be Quint?” “Three. I heard someone talking about...becoming...a gem. Can you tell me how you...” she pauses and continues carefully. “How something like that’s done?” She pauses. “Or undone?” “Four.” She puts the diamond down on the ground. “Have you ever heard of anyone called “the Tyrant”? --- if you enter the circle and observe this exchange, give me an investigation roll "That is an odd affliction. I do try my best to be knowedgable in the dark reachings of the arcane, but to rob ones mind is not an easy task." Kazha've says narrowing his eyes. "It seems to be true however. If you would like me to try and lift this condition for you I can probe into the type of enchantment that may be placed on you." Kazha've says relaxing slightly. "To answer your questions, first, I have no idea. Things began to get blurry the longer I stayed in the form of the dog. Even if I had not, the temple was engrained in very strange magics that I could not fully comprehend myself. I did not have any visions though, but if you would describe them more clearly I can try my best to aid you. I do not recall the murals you are talking about. By time you found me I was too weak, where did you see these murals? As for magics to turn someone into a gem..." Kazha've says carefully. "Turning a body to a gem is a perversion, and the fact that it happens out here only increases my fears. The magic that do so twist a dying soul into a physical object. How that is done or undone is beyond my comprehension. Where have you encountered such an event? I should report it as under a dark influence." Kazha've says growing in panic. When Laira mentions the Tyrant his paniced demenor falls flat. His eyes pierce Laira. "The Tyrant is not something to idly talk of, nor something you should know of. Yes, I know of it well, though I have never seen it. When I was just an acolyte I was stationed in an outpost bolstered by forces of Quint. Every day we fought a whole host of creatures. Neither would ever be seen working with one another, but under that banner they worked as a cohesive unit. For a decade we smahed their forces day after day, but then we were called away. The great war against the Leviathan. We all left the fortress to stand on it's own. By time we returned a year later, the fortress was nothing but ash and bone. So, why do you ask about dark things such as forbiddenagics and the Tyrant?" Kazha've says now more suspicious than before. ---- As Kazha've's voice starts to grow panicked, Laira shakes her head quickly. "No, not--I didn't---" She takes a breath and starts over. Choosing her words carefully has never come naturally. "I didn't see anyone turn anything into anything! I heard about it in this vision after I picked up the diamond, before I passed out. Don't know if anyone else did too. Maybe not. It was like..." She pauses. Scrunches her brows together as she recalls the dreamlike scene. "A bunch of people, talking about...some kind of battle. They said something about waiting for the temple to gather enough 'energy' until it could return them to the fight....and one of them definitely said their soul would 'coalesce into' some kind of gem." She gestures to the diamond pointedly, then sighs. "I asked because you seem like someone who'd know something. Didn't realize you were dogbrained at the time." When the man's expression changes, Laira looks away quickly. It's absurd, but she feels like somehow he can see into her and it's unnerving. "Well, why shouldn't I know of it?" she mutters petulantly. "You obviously did. How can anyone fight something they're not even allowed to talk about?" ---- "It is true. There are many ley lines that cross this world. Some divine, some arcane and some... Between. This temple was located at the junction of some of those lines and how I was able to locate it. As for the drawing of these powers, either they broke their oath in doing so, or that temple is quite old. What can be gleaned from the histories, we have not allowed drawing on the errant magic that flows through the world in over 1,000 years. Either way, as a soul dies it is guided to the next world. Those who forcefully stay eventually degrade. Their determination stays, but the humanity is slowly lost. This often gives rise to things like wrath's and ghosts. For something to preserve a slain soul and restore it's life and essence gradually is an enormous power. To my knowledge there are no records of powers of the like. There have, however, been darker reports of ways to force a soul to coalece. The method is not one that I understand, and the reports suggest it is a change that started recently. An expert on the arcane would be requiered for such an obscure and unstudied topic though. On the topic of the Tyrant, for a decade I fought his armies. But to this day, the paladins of Quint are no closer to knowing the location or form of this Tyrant. We do know it has some form or presence underneath the Shorinth mountain range, but even that knowledge is... Scarce these days. A little over a decade ago, a group of heroes of the land lead an army gathering every and all people who would listen to their cause. The group was about 200 strong, all talented and renown people, their host was about 5,000 in number. Together they marched through the twisting tunnels to destroy the Tyrant once and for all. None returned, and rumors muddled truth. On top of that our empire strives to smear the name and burry them in the sands of time. Since that expedition no one I know of has had face anything under the banner of the Tyrant. If you have faced some of his ilk this far, than I do worry. I worry for all of Vordain." Kazha've sits with a thud kicking up dust. "It appears we are losing the fight." He says with a edge of dismay and sadness cracking his otherwise intense demenor. ---- Zia feels a deep sense of dread steadily grow as he listens to the conversation between Laira and Kazha've. "We met a strange fella during our march through the Daledus Pass," Zia remakrs to no one in particular, "he was... a bit unstable yet powerful, but seemed very wary of the Tyrant." Zia pauses and reflects back to their perilous journey through the pass. "We faced against some mighty and strange beasts through that pass" Zia explains to Kazha've, "and no one seemed prepared for the eye monster, even the elite guards at the Keep seemed surprised by what we faced," he recalls. "Then there's this mysterious Tyrant threat, and you mention this 'fight' that you are losing at..." Zia pauses to collect his thoughts, then asks Kazha've, "What's going on? Is Vordain being in danger of being swallowed by darkness? Other than humans being vile to one another, it had been relatively peaceful down in the south ever since our parents and grandparents helped vanquish the giant Leviathan monster decades ago" ---- Kazha've visibly flinches as he listens to Zia. Without looking he rolls a large coin back and forth across his knuckles. rolls, must beat a 18 to notice the coin has a dragon on one side and a jester's cap on the other. Those who notice can roll a wisdom check DC 15 to recognize the coin as the same make as the coin that Urr left the team "Somehow that does not surprise me, yet at the same time it is some of the most confusing news I have heard in awhile. The Tyrant is always watching, but perhaps he does not see as much as I had thought." Kazha've says staring off into the horizon. Slowly he shakes his head to regain his composure. "Yes, the forces of the Tyrant have always been... Unique. Not many live to tell the tales of the Tyrants forces. You are fortunate. There have always been forces that threaten our world. I can not say how it felt when previous forces were faced, but it certainly feels quite desperate. There was once a time when the 8 God's walked amongst thier creations, some scholars even believe thier absence is due to their staying the ever growing tide of darkness. As an acolyte I though it a fanciful tale to inspire devotion, but more and more I can only pray that to be the case while otherwise preparing. I wish I knew more about the world, but more and more information is sparse, and what is heard is bleak. I do not know if all of Vordain is in peril, or if it is the troubled ramblings of a wartorn mind, but I for one can only prepare myself. Even the Leviathan... Well. Let us not discuss the fears of an old mind." Kazha've says showing some fatuige. --- The Coin As Ilianna stepped into the circle of truth, she extended her hand out towards Kazha've, "I believe these belong to you," Ilianna said while placing the two gems into his hands. "Ahh... thank you, I appreciate that." Kazha've replied as he placed them carefully in his inner pockets. "No need to thank me, they belong to you anyway." Ilianna said, "Besides, one deafened me and the other burned me." roll 15+6=21 to spot Kazha've's coin. roll 16+6=22 to recognize Kazha've's coin. "That coin... I've seen it before..." Ilianna squinted her eyes as she tried hard to remember where she had seen it before. "Of course, Urchen Vo!" She thought to herself. "Psst... Aila" Ilianna nudged Aila as she whispered into Aila's ear, "Let me see that coin you have from Urchen Vo." ~~~ "When I hear people speak of the Tyrant, I always hear that it "sees everything." Illianna raised one of her eye brows, "Does it really see everything?" She asked incredulously. "Or is it really just a metaphor?" ---- "These gems" Kazha've says carefully. "They seem to have more properties than one would guess. You say one burned you and another was the cause of the deafness?. Interesting, the magic indeed is very strange." Kazha've says looking over the four gems. "How peculiar, I will need to study these much further. Perhaps there was something to be gleaned and still something more to be gathered. It seems extremely odd that there are only four. Energies of Quint are best channeled by 5, it is why she selected five champions to take up her cause when most gods selected only one or two. Perhaps I can solve the mystery of the fifth focal point at I study these further." Kazha've ventures carefully. -------------------- Kazha've coughs lightly to hide his surprise when Ilianna comments on the coin. "It is just a larger platinum medallion given to me by an old friend. There is no need to worry yourselves over it. Though why anyone would go by a silly name such as Urchen Vo is beyond me.... does he think he came from a modest background?" Kazha've continues to mutter to himself clearly agitated. Somewhat regaining his composure Kazha've says sternly "Where did you meet this Urchen Vo? is he still about? If they still move... Well, if you see him again tell him Klavirr still seeks to repay his debts." Kazha've says with hesitation. ----------------------- "The Tyrant, I wish I knew how much he sees. At one point we thought we knew. We thought we could use his blind spot and exploit his vision, but he could see that as well. He can not be infallible though. Not even Quint, was infallible, and the Tyrant is powerful, but by no means a god whom is able to weave the fabrics of creation. ---- "The what?" asks the cleric as Illiana whispers into her ear. "The--oh!" She slips the bag from her shoulder with a thump and rifles through its carefully organized contents. "Where the hell'd she put...a-HA!" Pulling her hand out, Laira holds up the silver coin to the light, turning it to reveal a dragon emblazoned on its surface. "That guy," she mutters. She wouldn't soon forget the man who had, among various other incredible things, dared call her "boring". "Wait, what do you mean 'still'? Do you know him?" ----- Dino steps into the circle and stands at the edge, listening. Not known for patience, he finds himself standing dizzily on the outskirts torn between stepping up and falling over. He blinks rapidly, although it is not very bright around him. He hears the...man...mention that Quint deals in fives and tries to focus his eyes on the gem wrapped beneath his arm. It feels heavier now. When he had stumbled upon it, the gem had merely been treasure for the taking. Now it felt wrong to hold, like it was being pulled away from him and his resistance would only further destabilize this magic. He steps forward, silently, and holds out the gem to Kazha've. "Wouldn't want you chasing down something that we already have with us!" he says with a coy, but forced, smile. The gem gleams in the flickering lights. "I s'pose I can always find more priceless treasure some other day." ---- "Hah, thank you. And if it makes you feel any better, these gems may trick a merchant, but their properties are really not what one needs as a spell component. I could only imagine the horros that may arise if someone ground this gem to try and raise the dead. No, the value in something like this is far from universally appreciated." Kazha've says taking the last of the gems and looking over the set. ------ Kazha've looks at the coin in Aila's hands before laughing. "That idiot still has time to mint coins. Well, I hope you guys know you are initiates to a group that the "great empire" pretends never existed." Kazha've says with a bit of a smirk. For an brief second Kazha've's expression changes. He jabs Aila right in the forhead with a finger. "Huh.... I half expected that to work. Seems I am losing my...OW!" Kazha've exclaims as a clinking noise echos. Another silver coin with a dragon on one side, completely blank on the other rolls on the street before falling at the teams feet. "I always hated you." Kazha've says loudly to the air. Another coin sails through the air but this time Kazha've is able to snatch the coin before it hits him. A light airy laughter fills the air. "Oh-ho keep up the fight young acolyte Klavirr. Not all is lost yet, but we must win one fight at a time." The ethereal voice said. Kazha've pulled a metallic quarter staff from his back swinging backwards. A Warhammer head from shimmering light materialized at the far end of the quarterstaff smashing into the wall of a nearby building. Cracks made a spiderweb pattern along the entire wall before the radiant hammer head vanished. "Ha ha ha, almost. You think you are so clever, but you fall just short, and that is why you are only Klavirr." The voice said laughing as it faded into the distance. Kazha've tried as best he could to regain his composure. "I still hate that man." Kazha've said panting. "Seems I need my rest. I am going to retire to the Errant Fool if you need me. Until then I bid you farewell." Kazha've said catching his breath. --- "YOW" yells Laira as the finger jabs into her forehead. "What the hell?!" As the voice speaks, she whips around wildly looking for its source. "Is that him?! Is that Urr?" She trails off, at a loss before "Where in the hells did he come from?! Was he...was he listening to us through the coins or something?!" Laira snatches at the medallion in the cleric's hand. "Lemme see that." --- Kazha've looks extremely impatient with all the antics going on. "No even that fool can't scry on the coins. They were made to shield areas from magical viewing. It should be impossible for anyone to listen or watch from the coin, reguardless how powerful. It was one of many things done to counteract the Tyrant, but what exactly was the weak link in the chain is still unknown. That pest can read lips and likely is a good distance away. But who knows what kinds of tricks he has up his sleeve." Kazha've says regaining himself. "Now, my coin if you will young cleric Laira. These actions are not becoming of a hand of Quint. Be more mindful as you carry out your duties." Kazha've says with an athority and focrfulness of someone used to being obeyed without question. Next A Fool's Errand (Also, brawl)